


Looking homeward

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: fathers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking homeward

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: fathers.

Delia has a new boyfriend. Her recent emails say more about Walter than Everwood. He makes his own go-carts and sounds nice enough. Ephram hopes to meet him during winter break.

Dad likes Walter, too. Where Delia's emails have started to taper off, Dad calls every Sunday without fail. He'll inquire about Ephram's grades, but there's usually some advice to ask. Ephram makes it easier on him by taking some in return.

"Remember, Ephram," he'll say before 'good-bye'. "It's not the places you remember, but the people."

It doesn't really mean anything, except that there's no doubt he's a dad.


End file.
